massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mason Carver
Mason Carver is a main character and the main protagonist in Mass Effect: Rise of the Fallen, a soldier and a graduate from the System Alliance N7. Mason quickly ranked up to Captain as he was famously known for his rebellious and natural traits of a soldier. Which attracted the attention of the Citadel Council as they were impressed of Mason's skills, the Council brought Mason in and made him a Spectre. During his career Mason has been known for being ruthless when it comes to his missions, he has always held one basic rule; get the job done. Though Mason wasn't always like that, but when his mother died during a reaper attack on Earth, he has held a strong and personal vendetta against The Reapers. But all that changed when he became close with one of his crew members Natalie Young. She helped him with his pain and his anger, which lead her to fell in love with Mason as she got closer with him. They are currently now in romantic relationship. Early life Personal life Mason was born in January 24 2179 CE on Mindoir. When he was 15 Slavers attacked Mindoir and killed his mother. During the attack he was almost killed by a Slave but was saved by an N7 Soldier named Michael Norton, when a passing Alliance patrol came passing by and took him in. As time passed the two formed a very close friendship, Michael became Mason's father figure and mentor, Michael trained Mason how to fight. Since then the two have continued their strong relationship and Mason has even come to fully think of Michael as father and Michael as his own son. Millitary Career Rescue Mission on Terra Nova During his early Millitary career as an alliance marine, he was sent on mission to Terra Nova rescue Scientists from Batarian slavers. Mason thought it was an easy assignment, but he thought wrong, when him and his squad walked right into a trap, set with remote bombs, killing three members of his squad and injuring two of his remaining squad members. The batarians held Mason and the rest of his squad captive, Mason had to watch as the rest of his squad was beaten near to death and killed right in front him. Mason was about to be killed by the slavers and would have been killed, if he had not disarmed not disarmed the Batarian that was about execute him. He then killed the Batarian and took cover, one by one he Killed all of the batarians, but one grabbed hold of a female hostage and used her as a human shield. Threatning to kill her if Mason does surrender, Mason ignored him and went for a headshot killing the Batarian instantly and saving the hostages, but leaving Mason the only one alive from his squad. After the mission, it left Mason with emotional scars having to lose his all squad on one mission. The mission also changed Mason emotionally, he became mor ruthless and always focused on his goal to finish the mission first, and to always shoot first and ask questions later. Becoming a Sepctre Forming GREATM Squad Death During his final confrontation with The Fade, Mason manages to defeat him and shuts down the power to the Reapers, saving Earth and the rest of the galaxy. He reunites with most of his squad and reunites with his fiancé, Natalie Young. As he and his team walk out victorius, Ethan trips a trap which causes an explosion. Natalie who gets trapped under of the rubble, Mason tries assist her but gets attacked by Fade who apparently is still alive. Mason manages to get the upper hand and grapples with him , but Fade pulls out a grenade. Mason asks if he plans blow himself up with him. But Fade simply plans to aim it at Natalie. Natalie tells him not to save her and to focus on stopping Fade. Fade throws the grenade towards Natalie, but Mason lets go of Fade and runs to grab the grenade, unfortunately th grenade explodes before he can throw it back, saving Natalie by fatally injuring Mason. Fade escapes, Natalie breaks free of the rubble and holds Mason in her arms. They share one last moment together, Mason tells her that he loves her and would've made "one hell of an couple", Mason kisses Natalie one last time, then he passes away, Natalie starts to break down in tears as she holds her fiancé in her arms. Relationships Natalie Young Natalie first met Mason on Torfan when he rescued her from being attacked by Geth, she was later assigned to Mason's squad and seemed to be happy about it. Mason started to show an intrest in her. During an assault mission on Feros, Natalie was pinned down by incoming forces of Krogan Mercenaries, during the mission he risked his life to protect her and recklessly attempted shoot down the krogans, showing that he defiantly cares about her. Natalie even tells Mason about her personal life and how her father served as major in the milliatry, showing that she trusts him. During the end of chapter one Natalie comes by Mason's quarters and confesses her feelings towards him and states that their is something about him that makes her feel worth something fighting for. The two share a kiss and spend the night together. Natalie claims that she has something important to tell her, but if he wants to hear it, he'll have to survive his next mission and come back to her. After their assault mission, Mason invites Natalie even over to his cabin for dinner. While there he proposes to her, she excepts and the two passionately kiss. Michael Norton Michael is Mason's mentor and father figure, when Mason was just a child he was saved by Michael during an attack on earth, Michael has since then became the only family Mason has left, and shows a strong commitment and dedication towards each other. Norton is also known to defend Mason on many siturations, even against politicians and the council. Norton has also been known for not beleiving people for what they have to say to him, but when it comes to Mason to have something to say to him, he always believes him. Urdnot Bullet Bullet is one of Mason oldest and trusted friends, he first met Bullet at a bar on the Citadel, where he bragged about how no one could beat him in a drinking game, however Mason took the challenge and was left still standing on his feet. Bullet was impressed with Mason's ability to hold his "liquor" and how he's not like most humans. Mason offered Bullet to join his crew, and excepts if he can beat him in another drinking game, to which he excepts. During their time together they have shown to have a brotherly bond a show remarkable team work on their missions together, most of the times when Bullet asked for Mason's help and favors he always excepts with out questions or hesitation. When Bullet becomes second in command of Clan Urdnot, he promises his and the support of clan Urdnot for Mason when ever he needs it. Family *Unnamed mother (Deceased) *Unnamed father (fate; left unknown) *Younger brother (Alive; currently living somewhere on The Citadel) Trivia *Mason shares some similarities with Commander Shepard and James Vega *most of his relationships with crew and friends are positive, while his relationships with his enemies are hostile. *Mason is planned to be the main protagonist for the rest of RotF. Category:Articles by Jake Tynan Category:Characters Category:GREATM Squad Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Mass Effect: Rise of the Fallen Category:Mass Effect: RoF Characters